Underfag Gatherings' is what Kenny calls them
by Tigeress33565
Summary: 'Kyle wasn't even sure why they did this anymore. All they did was hung out at his house and set in a circle on his floor bored out of their minds.'StYle,Bunnyman,Creek,Gregophe,Token/Clyde,Dip,and barely-there-Kindergoth/Ike. Slash. Movies and cuddles!


They were silent.

Kyle wasn't even sure why they did this anymore.

All that happened was he, Pip, Butters-and occasionally Kenny depending on if he wanted to hang out with the 'bottoms' or the 'tops' since he was the ever-rare 'middle' in his, Cartman and Butters' relationship-Tweek, Clyde and Gregory hung out at his house and set in a circle on his floor bored out of their minds.

He had no idea how it had started. At first it had just been he and Butters hanging out because Stan, Cartman and Kenny were off on some stupid family things and had been forced to leave the two of them behind.

That had been the second Friday of the month.

The next month Stan had been forced to go with Shelly to her job interview in Denver-it was her first job since Sharon had made her start paying rent. So Kyle had invited Butters over, but the blonde had been hanging with Pip so Kyle had simply extended the invite.

Again it was on the second Friday.

The next month, Stan and Craig had been forced-again with the forcing-by Token to come with him to go get some new clothes because they had made fun of his shirt and Stan and Craig were the best dressed in the town in his opinion.

Especially when Stan was in black…god, he looked good in black.

B-but! Back to the point…He had invited Pip and Butters over again, and to be nice and not make him feel left out he had invited Clyde over as well.

The second Friday of that month…

It had gone on like this until finally Pip, Butters, Tweek, Clyde and Gregory-plus Kenny on some if not all occasions-had started to hang out together on the second Friday of every month.

Usually they just watched movies they'd all secretly wanted to watch but were too afraid to seem girly in front of their boyfriend(s).

But no good movies had come out yet and Kyle was bored since they were staying at Butters' tonight.

"So…what now?" the fact that their respective lover's were all spying on them via Butters' huge-fucking-mongous tree outside his window had made them stop glaring at the floor a good half hour ago.

These get-together's usually lasted all night-with them all ending up falling asleep on the floor. But they had decided to stay at Butters house this time because Ike had invited the goth kid he'd been hanging out with-Georgie-since he hadn't yet to catch on to the unofficial meetings despite being a genius, and his creepy pedophile dad was home…they had decided tonight to just stay up and sleep tomarrow at Kyle's.

Kenny had left about an hour ago-dubbing this 'under-fag gathering' as he always referred to them as boring.

So he went to join the 'over-fag gathering'. When the 'tops'-as they liked to refer to themselves-had heard of their group sleepovers they had started their own.

It was funny how their get-together's could cause them to go into such an up stir.

"M-my mom brought home this n-new movie?"

"What's it called?"

"W-well it's not really new fellas, it was made in 2005 but i-it's supposed ta' be r-r-really good…Sad but good." Butters murmured as he stood up and walked over to his DVD organizer.

His parents liked to keep them all in his room to save space in the family room and give them a reason to snoop around in hopes of finding proof of things to ground him.

"It's called Brokeback Mountain."

Kyle paled.

"I heard about that one! It made Shelly and Stan's mom cry!"

"Well…now we have to watch it." Kenny said as he entered to room again.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, they'd gotten use to Kenny walking in and out through the 'gatherings' appearing only when things got good.

"I've seen it, let's just say you'd better be thankful I went and bought some chocolate." He threw the bag on the ground with a grin, hiding a cackle of mirth at the way most of the boys-in the tree as well-looked at it lustfully.

It wasn't a well known fact, but they all loved Chocolate…even Kyle-he was extremely happy his diabetes had mysteriously went away back when he was thirteen-now at almost seventeen, he enjoyed every minute of his sugar filled life.

Tweek was twitching again, his coffee having run out a good ten minutes ago and he looked like he was about to freak.

But Kenny grinned and pulled out the four cups of coffee in the cup holder he had hidden behind his back to hand it to the twitchy blonde.

"I saw Craig on my way back and he made me go buy those for ya'." He winked and Butters gave him a look before turning around and popping the disk into the player.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++"No! Jack don't do it! Ennis loves you!" Kyle wept, using Kenny's shoulder to wipe his tears.

Butters was on the blonde boys other side, wiping his red rimmed eyes and trying desperately not to break into tears again.

Clyde and Tweek were holding each other, snuggled in-between Kenny's legs, leaning into his chest and sobbing at how the story had unfolded up to that point.

Gregory was laying curled up with Kenny's head leaning on his chest and they all were sitting on Butters' bed while watching the sad movie.

Pip was curled up next to Gregory, running his fingers through the usually perverted blond boy's messy hair in the manner he did when he was nervous, his whole upper body flat against Kenny's left side with Gregory flat against his right.

The blonde haired 'middle' had a huge grin on his face when he looked out the window at the glaring boys before turning back to the captivating movie, trying to hide his own small tears.

Kyle and the others watched the last scene of the movie in complete silence.

Jack's shirt is tucked inside of Ennis's…Ennis carefully fastens the top button of Jack's shirt, and with tears in his eyes mutters, "Jack, I swear..." while slowly straightening the postcard, before closing the door and walking away.

The movie ends and the screen goes blank, leaving them all in barely there light.

"Oh. My. God." Kyle tried not to sob as he pulled away from hugging one of his best friends to wipe his eyes harshly.

"I-I never w-w-wanna see-e that mov-vie ever again, fellas!" Butters cried as he buried his tear streaked face in Kenny's shoulder.

"It was-GAH-ex-tremely sad! What if-GAH! The Pressure!-what if that happened in our lives! Oh my god! What if it happens and someone gets beat up! Or killed! What if Craig's tire explodes when he's changing a tire after he dumped me for Bebe and he dies and I'll never see him again! Oh my god!" Tweek was…tripping over himself to grab the coffee he had set on the night stand half way through the movie so he couldn't spill it when not paying attention.

Gregory just set, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"That's how it ends! No! What happens to Ennis? His daughter gets a happy ending but he's screwed over?" he cried in sorrowful outrage.

Clyde nodded in agreement, trying his hardest to make sure no more tears appeared now that the light had been flicked on.

Pip had uncurled himself and now set with his hands covering his eyes.

"That…was one of the most depressing movie's I 'ave ever seen my dear friends." He murmured quietly.

Kyle wasn't in the mood to glare at him for calling him 'dear' again. Instead he just grabbed the bag of already half gone chocolate and stole a bar.

"Poor Ennis, Poor Jack." He shook his head, breaking off a piece of the chocolate to chew softly.

"Butters. Don't you have any comedy movies?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that Butters had 'Knocked Up' or something to that extent.

"W-well…my mom brought home 'The Proposal'?"

"Quick! Put it in!" Butters was quick to follow Gregory's instructions, none of them able to handle the sadness that the ending of the last movie had caused.

"Do you think we should invite the others in or…?"

"…Nah, let them strew in jealousy. I told them to stop spying." Kyle rolled his eyes but despite his words, his eyes slowly went from the previews to the tree subtly.

Stan was glaring at someone behind him and he turned around slightly to see what.

Kenny was in the middle of them all, most of them having gone back to their original positions around Kenny except Pip, who had curled up with Clyde and Tweek leaning on Kenny's chest.

"Kenny you bastard." He said in amusement.

"Hey, you did it, not me." The blonde grinned, his arms stretching out around both Kyle and Butters in playful flirting.

He did that a lot-but he was completely loyal to Cartman and Butters.

The Jew rolled his eyes as he stood up with a sigh.

"I guess we should let them in…all of them are going to kill Kenny if it goes on any longer." He chuckled, noticing the wide eyed looks they gave each other when they realized that they had all centered around the blonde.

"Damn it. He got us again." Clyde sighed as he uncurled from around Tweek and Pip to step away from Kenny.

"I'm just that irresistible." The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes with a grin as slowly the other boys got up from around him. Except Butters, who just hit his shoulder and looked at Kyle expectantly.

The red head stuck his tongue out before opening the window leading to the tree and leaning out.

"Are you guys gonna come in? Or are ya' gonna freeze to death?" he asked with a grin and a raised eye brow.

"Inside please?" Stan managed through his chattering.

"That's what you get for spying. That and Kenny getting all our attention for three hours as well as the award for bringing us coffee and chocolate." Kyle said matter-of-factly as he helped Stan through the window.

"…But I bought the chocolate…Kenny stole it when he climbed up…" Stan muttered, Kyle just grinning and rolling his eyes.

Minutes later, everyone was inside of Butters' room, it getting rather crowded until they had all gotten comfortable.

It ended up something like this order;

Cartman had Butter's in his lap with Kenny under his left arm while he sat in the corner of the bed-the one where the bed mattress made contact with the wall so he could lean against the wall with a pillow behind his back.

Kyle was between Stan's spread legs, leaning into his chest and Stan's sock covered foot just touching the tip of Kenny's own sock.

Since they were taking up the bed, Craig and Tweek had settled on the floor, leaning against the tall night stand, Tweek curled up in Craig's lap and arms, only shaking slightly.

Clyde and Token had curled up together, Token having pulled his best friend and lover under his arm after a moment of being seated on the floor not five feet from Craig and Tweek.

Damien had Pip in his arms, both of them spread out in the middle of the floor staring at the movie as it played.

Gregory and Christophe were laying under the closed window, the darker of the two holding his lover tightly to his black sweater clayed chest, muttering something under his breath in French with the blonde Englishman laughing slightly at whatever it was.

Kyle smiled, the lights were out again and they had decided that it was okay to sleep now that they had their overly-protective boyfriends there to protect them from Butters' dad.

On second thought…forget what he said at first. He remembered why they did these 'gatherings' now...

He snuggled into Stan a little more, happy when his best friend's arms wrapped around his waist as he fell into a deep sleep.

They did them…because this is how they always ended.


End file.
